


The Chariot Race

by madnessandbrilliance



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: And we all know it, Books, F/M, I wrote this when I was fifteen so, I'm doing a work dump and transferring all my old fics from fanfic dot net to my new account here, It's definitely not my best, POV First Person, a pov rewrite of the chariot race, annabeth is in love, but im too lazy to rewrite it, percy jackson books, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessandbrilliance/pseuds/madnessandbrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I had to decide what moment Percy stopped being annoying and started being... something else, I'd say it was this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chariot Race

It was the morning of the chariot race, and everyone was buzzing with excitement. The camp was practically back to normal, lush green fields and blue sky, and there hadn't been a monster attack since the Fleece had been placed on Thalia's tree.

I was pumped, ready to take on the other cabins in the race. Percy didn't look as excited. In fact, he looked depressed and exhausted, like he'd stayed up all night.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he shuffled over to me with Tyson. He had dark circles under his eyes, and they worried me a little. I mean, our quest was done, the camp was safe, and Kronos had been stopped for now, right? What could possibly be going on? Tyson didn't seem worried at all.

"Nothing," He muttered, running a hand through his hair. I could tell he was lying, but I could also see he didn't want to talk about it…and, well, if Percy didn't want to talk about it, I shouldn't push it.

Together we drove our chariot out onto the track. Honestly, I wasn't used to feeling good about Cyclops, but Tyson was amazing with mechanics. He had added wicked stabilizers for smooth riding, bronze reinforcements to protect from attacks, even added a little grip for the fighter to hold onto during the ride. And since I was the fighter, I appreciated it.

Tyson gave us two javelins for battle that he had made himself, then he and Percy went a few few feet away for some 'brotherly' conversation, leaving me to touch up on the final parts of the chariot. As they spoke, I analyzed the other chariots: Hephaestus was heavily armed, which would mean a direct attack would be difficult to fend off, but it was slower than the other chariots. Hermes had several traps and tricks, but its rigging and spokes were rusty; they could break easily. Ares was dangerous, but impulsive, and Apollo was light and speedy, but with little offensive power. So far, Percy and I had the best chance.

I began strategizing in my head, while my ADHD began acting up and telling me that Percy was still deep in conversation with Tyson, Chiron was on his way to the start line, Silena Beauregard was lounging around by the Hephaestus chariot, and all sorts of trivial bits of information. Chiron began to announce the beginning of the race. Percy still wasn't here, the seaweed brain.

"Percy! Come on!" I shouted. He glanced my way, turned back to Tyson who shooed him off, then ran over and leapt into the chariot. He grabbed the reins confidently just as the conch horn blew.

The chariot started smoothly, so fast, I had to grip the railing not to fall off. Again, I silently thanked Tyson for the handle he had added.

Percy guided the horses smoothly, communicating with them in a way only the son of Poseidon could. We turned a full length ahead of Clarisse and the Stolls, who were battling each other. I couldn't have planned that better myself.

"We got 'em!" Percy yelled, shooting me an excited look, but I noticed the Apollo chariot coming up on our flank. They threw a lead-weighted net at us, trying to tangle us up.

"Incoming!"

I threw my first javelin, pressing the third button as it flew. It knocked the net out of the air. The Apollo fighter threw a javelin at our right wheel before I could rearm myself and it crashed into our spokes. The javelin shattered, snapping a few spokes with it. Our chariot lurched and I willed it to keep going. It might have been luck, or it might have been the fact that I was a daughter of Athena and my mom had invented the chariot, but the chariot kept moving forward.

Percy snapped the reins, a focused look on his face as Hephaestus pulled closer and Apollo gained on us.

Michael Yew, a first year camper was driving the Apollo chariot. "You're mine!" He shouted.

Please. He obviously didn't know he was going against the head counselor of the Athena cabin.

"Yeah, right!" I smirked. I threw the second javelin while pressing the second button and it grew a spearhead as it knocked itself into Yew. He fell backward into the fighter and they fell from the chariot. I turned my attention back to our own chariot, ignoring the sound of panicked horses from the Apollo chariot.

Percy held our chariot together as we turned onto the final lap. Our horses were moving as smoothly as a well-oiled machine, but the axle was making us lose speed. How ironic that the Athena part of our chariot was the part that was failing us now.

My attention was reclaimed as Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin shot steel cables from their horses, wrapping around our back rail. I cursed and drew my knife.

Hacking at the cables, I desperately tried to cut through them but the steel was too thick. For the first time, I regretted not having a sword.

"Can't cut them!" I shouted at Percy.

He hesitated, looking between the Hephaestus chariot and the reins. I could practically see the wheels in his head working.

"Switch with me!" He decided. "Take the reins!"

Was he crazy? The only reason we were still moving was because he had some freaky connection with the horses!

"But—"

"Trust me!"

Feeling like I was on some grotesque movie, I pulled myself up and grabbed the reins as Percy uncapped his sword. I focused on the track ahead of us, and the sudden lurch let me know Percy had succeeded in cutting the cables.

How the heck did Percy drive this thing? I was pulling the reins and watching the road, my mind working at a mile a minute. I yelped as Beckendorf's sword slashed at my face and Riptide blocked it. I would get Beckendorf back for that later.

"See ya, Percy!" Beckendorf shouted as his chariot began to pass us up. "Here's a little parting gift!"

A leather pouch landed on the floor of our chariot. It began to smoke.

"Greek fire!" I shouted. Surely Percy knew about the stories of Greek fire and the destruction it caused. We were doomed if he didn't get it out.

Percy cursed in ancient Greek. He was still fending off an attack from Beckendorf, who was waiting for the fire to explode. I wanted to let go of the reins and get rid of the fire, but the chariot was wobbling and Clarisse was coming up from behind.

"Get rid of it!" I yelled.

Suddenly a shield expanded from a watch on Percy's wrist. Where had that come from?

Beckendorf's sword shattered against it. "What? How—" He started but Percy pushed against him with his new shield and he fell from the chariot.

I was proud of him, but then the Greek fire began to spark. "Percy!"

He shoved his sword under it and flipped it like a pancake. It flew into the air and landed in the Hephaestus chariot, by the driver. Yelping, the driver leapt from the chariot just as it exploded.

The metal horses short circuited and turned around, dragging the destroyed chariot back towards Clarisse and the Stolls. I pulled the reins for the last turn, willing our chariot to hold itself together as it swung around the corner. The horses tore for the finish line, and then we were across, the crowd screaming.

When the chariot pulled to a stop, all our friends mobbed us. The Athena cabin was beaming. They began to chant our names, until the rest of the crowd picked it up and chanted, "Percy! Annabeth! Percy! Annabeth!" Tyson was laughing and jumping up and down in excitement. Seeing him filled me with guilt for the way I had treated him. It was time to make it up to him.

"Hold up!" I shouted over the noise. "Listen! It wasn't just us! We couldn't have done it without somebody else! We couldn't have won this race or gotten the Fleece or saved Grover or anything! We owe our lives to Tyson, Percy's…" I hesitated. What was he? Friend? Biological mistake? Montrous sibling?

"Brother!" Percy suddenly shouted. He was grinning at Tyson. "Tyson, my baby brother!"

This next part I don't know how to explain. I could blame it on the excitement of the race, the relief of being still alive after the quest, exhaustion, adrenaline, Zeus knows what else. Maybe it was the way Tyson blushed happily at his words. Maybe it was the way the crowd roared with approval. Maybe it had to do with the stress of the quest, or remembering the way Percy looked protecting me from Luke on the Princess Andromeda, saving me from the Sirens, and blushing at me on Circe's island after being transformed into a guinea pig.

All I know is that I was suddenly filled with this really warm feeling, and the sun was hot, and the camp was safe and going back to normal; And he just looked so—so—cute standing there with his signature goofy grin on his face, and his messy hair even messier from the wind of the chariot race. The warm feeling grew even more, and on a whim I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. It was nothing more than a peck, but the crowd still roared even louder. I could hear the screams of a group of Aphrodite girls.

My cabin lifted us onto their shoulders, including Tyson, carrying us to the winner's platform where Chiron was waiting to bestow the wreaths. Percy gave me a startled, happy grin, and the warm feeling transformed into something unexpected: butterflies that fluttered in my stomach at the sight of his smile.


End file.
